Character Approval/Jiyoo Park
I am a panda done 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Jiyoo Park came from a very respected family. Her mother, a famous Telepath, her father, an honored Flasher, she was bound to manifest some day. Everyone expected many things from her, especially her father. Her father was a wanna-be, and was a liar. His life was nothing but status, status, status. If something didn't go his way, he lied. He lied to everyone, even himself and continued to deceive others until even he didn't know the real truth(not that he cared, by the way). Katheryn Park, Jiyoo's mother, was forced into an arranged marriage with him and did not like him at all. Nor did Jiyoo. So when her father found out she manifested as a Pyrokinetic, he lied. Lied about her ability. He told the public that she was a Descryer, an ability both rare and important to society. He assigned his daughter to descrying lessons instead of Pyrokinetic SAFS, which resulted in Jiyoo having a lack of control over her real ability, pyrokinesis. She was angry at her father for choosing decisions that she was involved in. Things didn't go well and Jiyoo accidentally almost burned down Foxfire during her one of her SAFS. When she was ordered a Tribunal she argued that it was her father who forced her to act like a Descryer, and the Council finally believed her, when many elves, hundreds of elves agreed with her. Those elves were the victims of her father. The victims of her father's malicious lies. Her father was deemed as a dishonored elf that brought the elves nothing but disgrace. He was instantly removed from his position in Nobility and was sent to the lowest of the lower class. Her mother, Kathryn filed a Match Fail and they divorced. Jiyoo stayed with her mother and lived a decent life after that. She's a fast learner. Being a visual learner(like me!), she was able to pick up her mentor's lectures pretty quickly and has good control over fire now. Although she was proven innocent, she was still sent to Exillium for endangering elves that were in Foxfire, but she has a private mentor to teach her pryokinesis. She's now 16 years old. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. She's cold and ruthless and quick. She acts on her instinct and doesn't bother to listen to other people's opinions. She gets angry easily and doesn't appreciate annoyance, and isn't afraid to burn someone if they rubbed her in the wrong spot. She doesn't care about anything and is reckless. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Jeongyeon from Twice. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She's not good at forgiving others, and holds many grudges. She's great at all the skills and is good at her ability, Pyrokinesis. She wants to improve on her control of fire and tries not to burn her house or anything else down whenever she gets angry. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) As a Pyrokinetic. ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- 1: 2, after edits: Category:Approved